A Team Taka Christmas
by Trollkura
Summary: Team Taka have their first Christmas together, and Juugo is away for the Holidays. Suigetsu's excited for opening his presents and gets yelled at by Karin. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in it. xD; Because if I did, then I wouldn't be writing this and I'd have better things to do.

* * *

A Team Taka Christmas

It was Christmas morning, and all members of team Taka were plentiful excited for their presents left by Santa......er...someone else. Suigetsu was the first one up, and it was 4:30 in the morning; So you could tell he was very excited. Suigetsu hopped out of bed and banged as hard as he could on Karin's bedroom door. "KARIN! KARIN! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
He yelled unable to control his holiday energy. No answer. Suigetsu was about to bang on the door again when it opened. Suigetsu's fist already took flight, hitting Karin in the face and knocking her nerdy glasses off. They fell to the floor and Karin's face turned as red as her hair. She folded her arms tightly, and walked over to Suigetsu so closely, they were almost touching. "Suigetsu! Pick up my glasses right now!" She ordered. Suigetsu picked up Karin's glasses with a look of guilt on his face. He then handed the specs to her. Still pissed off, Karin put them back on and began to rant. "What the hell!? It's 4:30 in the morning and you've already pissed me off to no end! You knocked my glasses off my face and now I'll probably have a bruise on my left cheek!"

"I-it's Christmas Karin, I'm just so excited!" Suigetsu protested.  
"SUIGETSU!!!" Karin screamed in rage. Karin pushed her sleeve up to give Suigetsu a big, merry, Christmas punch. But someone quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "That's enough,  
Karin." Sasuke said sleepily.

"Sasuke! Thank God you're here, Suigetsu threatened to kick my ass!" She lied. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and let go.

"Come on, let's go open presents." Sasuke said.

"Where's Juugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"He left for another village due to an errand I asked of him." He replied. Karin smiled,  
now knowing that Juugo wasn't here for the happiest day of the year. 'Heh, if I can somehow get rid of Suigetsu, then Sasuke will be all mine!' Karin thought. The trio headed to the living room. They saw their Christms tree with three presents under them. One for each of them. Suigetsu was in front of his present in a heartbeat. He ripped the wrapping off of the box with his shark-like teeth. His face beamed when he saw what was in the opened box. "OH MY GAWD SHOES." He said in a girly voice.

"You seriously got shoes?" Karin asked disaprovingly.

"Haha, no, I actually got a limited edition Kiss CD." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"Pfft." Sasuke said.

"Open your present Sasuke!" Karin insisted. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to his Christmas present. He slowely tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. He made a strange face at what was inside. "Er...I got a manga volume...called 'Elfen Lied.'" Sasuke said slowely.

"Oh my God, I hate manga and anime. Otakus are such nerdy low lives." Karin stated. Sasuke ignored Karin and opened the book.

"I suppose I'll read it later." Sasuke said. Karin frowned at Sasuke's decision. She walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down next to her present. It was a tiny box with sparkely wrapping on it.

'Oh! I bet it's a neckclace, or bracelet!' She thought with mere excitment. Karin tore off the wrapping paper at a fast rate. She opened the box up and looked inside. The expression on Karin's face was outragious when she took what was in the small box. It was a condom.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD. A CONDOM? WHO WOULD GIVE ME THAT FOR CHRISTMAS!!?" Karin asked in shock.  
"I forgot to tell you, the presents are from Juugo." Sasuke metioned.

"Hey, Karin, it looks like there's a note on the box from Juugo." Suigetsu said snickering.

Karin took the note off the box. It read,

"Dear Karin,  
Next time you decide to rape a poor, defenseless, civilian, please be safe. We don't want you to give the poor guys your herpes.  
Just a concerened friend,  
Juugo"

Karin was in rage she threw the box at the wall and stormed off into her bedroom with the condom. "HA, Juugo got her good this year." Suigetsu mused.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"....Now that I we're both alone...how about we do some cuddling around the fireplace?" Suigetsu asked seductively. "W-what!?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Just kidding!" Suigetsu reasurred.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Just seeing what it'd be like to be Karin for once. I don't like it." Suigetsu stated.

"Alright....." Sasuke said softly.

So, Christmas turned out just dandy for Team Taka, not too horrible, except for Karin.  
Sasuke enjoyed reading Elfen Lied and Suigetsu was constantly found in his room jumping around dancing and singing to his Kiss CD. And Karin was always stuck in her room with the door locked and began emo practices. And Juugo came back a week later with thanks from all of Team Taka. But Karin stomped on his left foot instead.

Remember kiddies, always be nice to your fellow team mates, classmates, friends, and family or else your Christmas may end up like poor Karin's. Merry Christmas to and a good new year's!

* * *

A/N: Hoped it was okay and not too bad for you guys. D; I did this out of boredom and it's a late Christmas thing. ;


End file.
